1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to software update processes, and in particular, to high availability upgrading with staging software running on production application servers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implementing new hardware and software applications or upgrading existing configurations typically requires a staging system and a production system. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates application system 100 in the prior art. Application system 100 includes production system 101 and staging system 102. Production system 101 includes production application server 110, version one software 111, and a database system 112. Staging system 102 includes staging application server 120, version two software 121, and database system 122.
At times, it is required to update version one software 111 with a new version, such as version two software 121. FIG. 2 illustrates the operation of application system 100 in an example of the prior art whereby version one software 111 is updated with version two software 121.
To begin, version two software 121 is installed on staging application server 120 (Step 210). Next, version two software 121 is tested to ensure its operations (Step 220. The tests are analyzed to determine if version two software 121 is successful (Step 230). If not, version two software 121 can be modified (Step 240), and the process repeated until version two software 121 is considered successful. If the tests are successful, production application server 110 is taken out of operations for upgrading (Step 250). Version two software 121 is then installed on production application server 110. Lastly, Production application server 110 is put back in service running version two software 121.
Problematically, prior art upgrade processes require taking live production application servers out of service. This can be detrimental of overall operations. For instance, customers desiring to access a e-commerce application server will be prohibited from making any purchases. Further problematically, the only way to know if version two software 121 will actually run correctly and successfully on production application server 110 is by taking the chance of running the upgraded system live.